Fire of the Wild
by EmmaClark96
Summary: AU. A story with an OC I made up. Based on Power Rangers Wild Force. Please read and review, and give me any suggestions you may have!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is one of the other stories I'm working on right now, along with my Kingdom Hearts story and a story Im about to start that I think alot of peopel are really goingna like. ^_^ Anyways, this story is going to be based on Power Rangers wild Force, which I used to watch every day when I was in kindergarden. It's the first one I watched, and also my favorite. I really hope all of you like it!**

It was very early in the morning, around 6am or so. I opened my eyes and saw the rising sun. But, it was under the clouds. Some people might find that unusual, but not me. You see, I live on animaria, which is a floating, turtle shaped island in the sky. Its a funny story how I came to live here…

One day, I was walking home from school, back to the orphanage which I lived at. My parents had been killed when I was very young, which I later learned was done by Master Org, so I was sent to an orphanage where they always badly mistreated me. Anyway, that particular day, I dedided to cut thru an ally to save time, so I wouldn't be in trouble for not finishing my chores on time or anything.

So, anyway, as I walked through the ally, these strange creatures, which I later learned were known as putrids, began attacking me! Fortunately for me, I had studied martial arts my whole life. However, there were just too many of them for me to fight alone! I was quickly overwhelmed.

"I guess….. This is it… for me," I strained.

All of a sudden, the power rangers appeared! There were six of them, and they came to my aid, helping me to defeat the putrids.

"Are you ok?" the red ranger asked me afterwards.

"Yeah I guess," I replied.

"That was very good!" said the white ranger. "most people would have been goners in that situation with so many opponents!"

"It was nothing, really. If only there wrern't so many, I might of defeated them on my own," I said sadly. "im sorry to inconvenience you like that…"

"You didn't inconvenice us, this is our job!" happily exclaimed the black ranger.

"What's your name?" asked the blue ranger.

"My name is Crescentia Xielym Hikari," I stated, "but most people simply call me Cres."

"Well, its nice to meet you, Cres," said the yellow ranger.

All of a sudden, a bright, purple light began glowing in my front pocket.

"Whats this?" I exclaimed in shock.

"Is that… an animal crystal?" asked the lunar wolf ranger.

"Where did you get that?" the red ranger asked me

"ive always had it," I replied, pulling it out of my pocket as it continued to glow. "it was my mothers."

A small fox shape then appeared in the crystal.

"You must have been chosen," they all said to me.

"Chosen? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Come with us, and well explain," they said.

I did that, and I have lived here on the animaria and been a ranger ever since. In the short time I have been here, I have become quite powerful. I am the purple ranger, and my animal is the fox. (In addition, I have found a bat animal crystal as well.)

I got up out of bed and brushed my long, waist length ebony black hair out of my eyes. It had one blood red streak in the front. I am skinny enough to be anorexic, some say, but Im not. My skin is very pale, even though I spend a lot of time in the sun and stuff.

"I wonder what the forces of evil are cooking up today?" I jokingly wondered with a smirk. I walked out to get breakfast. The others were probably waiting.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Plz give me any pointers. (NO flames!) **


	2. Just Another Day In My Crazy Life

**A/N: I almost forgot, I do not own Power Rangers or anything else in this story accept for my OC!**

I walked to the main area and saw all of the other rangers sitting at the table eating breakfast. I pulled up a seat and joined them.

"Sleep in again, huh, Cres?" asked Cole. He was the red ranger. He had shaggy brown hair and piercing eyes. He had been raised in the jungle in South America after his parents were killed.

"What is it to you?" I playfully snapped, mischief glimmering in my purple eyes.

"Settle down, Cres," cheerfully laughed Danny. He was the black ranger. He had short dark hair and glasses. He liked plants and flowers and stuff.

I gave an smirk and continued to eat my breakfast.

Also sitting at the table were Taylor (who was the yellow ranger. She had long blonde hair), Max (the blue ranger, who had dark curly hair and dark skin), Alyssa (the white ranger, who has shoulder length dark hair and was Asain), and Mriick (who was the lunar wolf ranger. He has shaggy blonde-ish hair).

After breakfast, Alyssa and I went to go study. Although I was only in high school, and she was in college, I am very knowledgeable on many subjects, and it helps us both when we study together.

"I hate biology!" Alyssa moaned. "It's so hard!"

"Aw, it's not that bad," I said. "Which part are you having trouble with?" I asked sweetly

"This!" frustratedly exclaimed Alyssa as she handed her biology book to me and pointed to something on the page.

"Oh, yeah, that does give some people some trouble," I said wisely. "Here, you do it like this I said showing her.

"Ah, now I get it," she replied. "Thanks Cres!"

"No problem!" I replied with a smile.

All of a sudden, princess Shayla ran in. She had curly dark hair and was wearing a white dress. She was the ancient princess of the animarium, and she was sort of like our leader, in a way.

"Rangers!" she yeeled. "There is an org attacking the city!"

"Oh no!" we all exclaimed, jumping to our feet.

"What kind of org is it?" I asked with a determined look in my glittering purple eyes.

Princess Shayla went and looked in the magic fountain. "It appears to be a football player type org!" she exclaimed worriedly.

"Leave it to us!" we responded. We then went down to the city to find and defeat the org.

After looking for a few minutes, we found it. It was big, and ugly. It was tall with really wide shoulders that looked like those football armors thingies. It had a helmet that looked like a football helmet too. It's armor was black, white, and orange, and on the front had a picture of a stingray. It also had a cannon on its chest.

"Now, whats this?" laughed the football org meanly. "Get out of my way, you little pipsqueaks!"

"Never!" I shouted angrily. "You're goin' down, you evil bastard!"

Just then, we all pulled out our growl phones and morphed!

"Ah, so it's the power rangers," said the org. "Very well, just another test of my power and awesomeness!" He then fired a football shaped bomb out of the cannon on his chest.

I backflipped out of the way, but the others took a direct hit. Fortunately, their ranger gear protected them, and they were not hurt too badly.

"How dare you hurt my friends!" I yelled angrily, the sun glinting off of my purple, fox shaped helmet. I pulled out my sword, which looked kind of like a katana in the blade, but like a regular sword at the part you hold, and it was completely purple. I attacked the org with several fierce sword swiped, but it didn't hurt it very much.

"What the hell is going on?" I surprisedly asked.

"hahaha!" laugher the org evilly. "You think someone as big a loser as you can stop me?"

The other rangers were still lying on the ground knocked out, so they couldn't help. It was all up to me, but what could I do against an org this powerful?

**A/N: What do you guys think/ Please let me know! Also, I have started a Buffy the vampire Slayer story. This, that, and my Kingdom Hearts story are going to be worked on at the same time, so please check them out! R&R ppl!**


	3. A Strange power

**A/N: sorry it's taken me so long to update this guys, but I have been really interested in my Buffy story (please check it out!) and I have had writer's block for this particular story. I plan on updating this a little more often now, however, for I have decided a general idea of where I want to take the storylinesa. I thought of it while I was forced to go on a really boring vacation to North Carolina with my family _ Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! Please R&R!**

"**Hahah**a!" laughed the fottball player org knocked me to the ground with a swing of its big arm.

"Ugh!" I cried as I fell, dropping my swodr. How could I defeat this creature without my friends? The other rangers were still knocked out, and it was up to me to protect them from this org, as well as to stop it.

The org tried to smash me with its foot, but I rolled out of the way and backflipped onto my feet. I pulled my crystal blade off of my belt and slashed at the org, though it didn't do much damage. It punched me and sent me flying back several feet.

"What the hell!" I yelled as I dodged another hit from the org.

" little weakling like you could never stop me, even if you had any of your friends with you!" the org laughed.

I slashed it with my animal crystal blade again, then flipped over the org and grabbed my sword off the ground. I then fsced it down, dual weilding the blades.

"I WILL defeat you!" I yelled.

"Oh, is that so?" the org asked. "Well. Let's see how you handle this!" It then fired a football shape bomb out of the cannon on its chest.

I managed to block a direct hit with my blades, but the force of the explosion still sent me flying.

"Now, for the finishing blow!" yelled the org as it stood over me and raised its fist.

"Nooooooo!" I yelled as I held up my hand in an attempt to block it. Just then, a red, glowing energy (kind of like a combination of fire, water, and the lifestream energy from Final fantasy VII) shot from my hand and hit the org in the chest, sending it flying back.

"Huh? Whhat's going on?" I asked confusedly looking at my hand.

"Ugh! It burns!" yelled the org as it raithed on the ground.

Thinking wuickly, I grabbed my sword and put my crystal blade back on my belt, then ran at the org. "Take this, you bastard!" I yelled as I drove the blade into it. I then backflipped over it.

"Noooooooo!" it yelled as it exploded in a fiery blaze.

I had done it. I had defeated the org using my own power. But where did that power come from?

All of a sudden, the other rangers began to wake up.

"ugh… Cres, what happened?" they all asked. I explained to them what had happened.

All of a sudden, Toxica and Gingerax appeared!

"Evil spirits of toil and strife, give this fallen org new life!" Toxica yelled as she made the org which I had defeated grow to an enormous size.

"Ah, crap," I said. "Ok guys, let's call the wild zords."

We all put our animal crystals into our crystal blades and summoned the zords. Cole, Taylor, Max, Danny, and Alyssa called their zords and formed the Wildforce Megazord. Merrick called his three zords and formed the Predazord. Since I only had two animal crystal, I just summoned my main zord, my fox, and got inside.

"Fox fire!" I yelled, as my fox zord sent several fireballs flying at the org. The other rangers Megazords then hit it with their blades, knocking it back.

"What's that for?" yelled the org. "Take this!" It then sent a bunch of football bombs at all of us. The two Megazords were not quick anough to dodge all of them, but my fox zord curled into a ball and swiftly rolled out of the way.

"Oh no!" said Max. "My shark zord has been damaged!'

Thinking quickly, I said "Danny, disengage and take it back to the animarium. I'll replace it with my fox!"

"Ok, thanks he said.

Then, the shark detached, and my purple fox zord replaced it as the Wildforce Megazord's right arm. I appeared inside of the cockpit with the other rangers.

"Ok guys, lets do this!" I said


End file.
